


Teampron

by kisahawklin



Series: Unfinished and discontinued fic [24]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Multi, OT4, Post-Series, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angsty team porn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teampron

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a weird teamfic thing with porn - lots of porn! But where they had other relationships, too. And I have no idea where I was going to end up; maybe that they had their relationships, but they were always there for the team, too - so maybe open relationships? Or just, their partners knew and understood? I don't know. I don't remember, sadly. :(

John waits on his hands and knees.

He doesn't know if they'll come; no one's called in a really long time. Maybe the signals don't even work anymore. He'll make do by himself if he has to, but he waits and hopes they'll come.

~~~~~

It started after some mission, sometime. He can't even remember it anymore, it hadn't even been that traumatic. Teyla joined them in the showers. It should've been fine, they should've all been able to turn their backs, soap up, and hurry the hell out of there. If John would've had to pick someone to break their reserve and actually watch Teyla, he would've put his money on McKay. It just seemed like the tactless, socially inept, desperately horny scientist thing to do. 

It was Ronon. She chose the [shower head] next to him and he looked down on her while she was soaping up her breasts. John and Rodney didn't know at the time, because they were being gentlemen and keeping their backs turned.

Something about Ronon's breathing clued John in, though, and when he risked a glance over his shoulder, he could see Ronon with his head on his arm, braced against the wall, and his shoulders hunched forward, clearly jacking off. John sputtered his disbelief but before any coherent words could come out, he noticed Teyla watching Ronon with interest, her lip between her teeth and her breasts in her hands. 

"Holy cow," Rodney said, and it was so surreal John had to laugh. Teyla smiled too, but her eyes went straight back to Ronon, and the smile slid off her face in the process. 

John was completely poleaxed; he had no idea what to do with this. All he knew was watching Teyla watch Ronon was the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

Rodney leaned back against the wall and took himself in hand, and suddenly John was the only person not jerking off in the shower room. Rodney was really going at it, too, rolling his balls in one hand as the other one steadily stroked his cock. Teyla watched Rodney now, and traced a hand down her body until she was stroking herself too. 

John was hard, standing there watching his team get off while watching each other. He just didn't know if he could actually _do_ anything about it without dying of embarrassment. 

"Need a hand?" Rodney asked, and John closed his eyes to think. He was supposed to say no, he thought. No, it was definitely a bad idea.

Teyla's breath hitched, and his eyes flew open to see what happened. Ronon's hand was on her breast, thumb pressing against the nipple, and she had her hand over his on his cock. 

"I'd be happy to give Teyla another hand," Rodney said, calmly, too calmly for what was going on here, "but I think you need one more."

"McKay," John growled. 

"John," Teyla said, and took a high pitched breath as Ronon moved his hand from his cock to her cunt, his long fingers sliding into her. "Please, John."

John slid down the wall and sat down, his legs utterly unable to hold him up anymore. He gave up and took himself in hand, soapy fingers slipping on his cock. He listened for Teyla's orgasm, her little gasping moans getting higher and higher in pitch until she curled forward, resting her head against Ronon's bicep. Ronon grunted immediately after, and narrowly missed coming in Teyla's hair. 

He could hear Rodney making noises too, but he was coming himself, his eyes closed and the image of Ronon and Teyla burned into his retinas like he'd been staring at the sun.

~~~~~

It wasn't a regular occurrence. Teyla in their showers became a regular occurrence, yes, but the whole team masturbation thing was only when one of them needed something. 

It was surprisingly even-handed as to who started it. Ronon usually just took himself in hand, and whoever was nearest came to his aid. Teyla soaped up a particular way; she took time on her skin, and her hands lingered on her nipples or went to her clit. 

When Rodney needed something, though, he usually needed it from someone else. He'd kneel in front of one of them and offer his mouth. None of them ever turned him down.

Things got more complicated. They crashed into each other, reaching for whatever they could touch or bite or caress. It wasn't long after that they went looking for a room.

~~~~~

John and Ronon started taking more circuitous routes on their runs, trying to find the high end living areas. They did stairs, climbing to the tops of spires that would have had the best views and should have been the best apartments.

Most of them were ruined, though. The flooding had damaged a lot of the living areas, and other things had shaken the apartments up so the furniture was overturned or in pieces and the apartments themselves were complete disaster areas.

They eventually found something that resembled a penthouse suite. There was no furniture at all, but that just meant there was no mess. John made sure they had easy access to a transporter, and that even if that was down, they could get to the gate room at a flat run in under ten minutes.

Rodney took over from there, taking care of things like the sensors and their transmitters, and adding a feature that took him three weeks to work out. When one of the team entered the room, the rest of the team would be called on their radios. Three clicks. Nothing more. 

John and Teyla went looking for furniture. Teyla scored a huge bed, which had only been jostled, not damaged, and not wet, either. She made sheets and they all brought pillows and towels and changes of clothes. When it was finally ready, they had a housewarming party for themselves, the first of many attempts to figure out how their bodies all fit together.

~~~~~

Use of the room waxed and waned. Rodney left off for a while when he was dating Katie. He still came if one of the rest of them called, but he looked guilty so they usually sent him off again. Ronon only went to the room when he was in a good mood – if he was upset or hurting, they had to go to him in his room, and it never involved anything more than movie-watching and sitting close on the couch.

Teyla used the room for all manner of things. Once she was sitting on the bed, sobbing, and when they had closed in around her, she produced a cake out of nowhere for John's birthday. Another time she forced them to do meditation because they had all fallen asleep in her last session. When Teyla wanted to be in charge, though, there was nothing like it. John was pretty sure that was the reason Rodney kept coming even though there was the chance he'd be tricked into meditation. When Teyla wanted you, you went, and you went happily.

Rodney used the room sparingly, and it didn't take a genius to figure out it was only when he was feeling truly vulnerable. He went to the room before each of his dates with Jennifer. It was just John and Ronon at that point, though Teyla would sometimes come and watch, or direct. She never spoke about Kanaan, but that wasn't something they talked about. There was no pressure to come, no need for an excuse if you didn't show up or didn't want to do more than watch. The ground rules were clear. 

That's why, once Ronon started dating Amelia and Rodney got serious with Jennifer, no one was using the room anymore.

John had never gone to the room first. He had come every single time his radio clicked three times, but he had never summoned the team for himself. He didn't need to –someone called at least once a week, those early years. That was plenty of togetherness, and it was just fine for John's purposes. 

Even in the later years as Ronon and Teyla and Rodney dropped in and out and the calls were less frequent and more sporadic, it suited John just fine. It suited him better than fine, actually, he got what he needed from people he trusted and didn't even look twice at the mayor's daughter or prefect's wife.

Now it's been three months, they're stuck on earth, and he almost never sees his team except from a distance. Rodney shuttles back and forth from Washington and Colorado constantly with Woolsey, Teyla spends her time lobbying anyone and everyone for Atlantis to go back to Pegasus, and Ronon's off traveling with Amelia, seeing the sights of Earth. The last postcard John got was of Hong Kong.

~~~~~

John knows for sure they're all in Atlantis at the moment. He'd run with Ronon for the first time in ages this morning; eaten breakfast with Teyla and chatted over coffee; seen Rodney directing the delivery of several naquadah generators, verbally abusing the marines who'd been pushing the heavy things. 

Just knowing they're all back in the city makes some of the tension melt away. Anticipation of heading back home both adds to his stress and makes it easier to bear. He's still not sure what's happening with the military command of Atlantis; he doesn't have Elizabeth to fight for him this time, and if they all go home and he's reassigned here on Earth, he's not sure he


End file.
